thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wifey-Craft
'Minecraft Marriage '(aka Couple-Craft, Wifey-Craft, and Mr. and Mrs.Craft) is a popular Minecraft series in which two "couples" survive as spouses while trying to complete a goal (which they have failed to reach in both seasons). History Sly, Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia are the original couples, Sly and Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia, since then Cynthia had left the series for unknown reasons (and they joke stating that she was cheating on Immortal with a polyworl) and from that they replaced her with Mitty. In season 1 and 2 it was Sly and Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia, then in season 3 it was Mitty and Immortal, Rachel and Sly, but in season 4 it got swapped so Immortal was with Rachel and Sly was with Mitty. For a while the series was on a hiatus due to Sly being sick and not getting a good time to record but now Sly's OK. Near the end of this season's 4 episodes Sly and Rachel had began to have a secret love that they kept away from Mitty and ImmortalHD. But on the season finale (episode 59) Immortal followed Rachel and found the house that Sly and Rachel built together. So as it seems in the next season Sly and Rachel will be together and Immortal and Mitty will be together, inless mitty will get replased like Cynthia. Now the only 3 things people are wondering is when episode 60 will come out and, which couple will get which house or if they will start over like they did for season 4, and if mitty will be replased (confremed that sly and rachel will come back in one of his tweiets and on a new seares) Sly has been the main reason for many of the mishaps in the series mostly ending that series and restarting. The most notable grief was done by Sly when he led ogres into Mitty and Immortal's house. Immortal was very upset and he decided to go on a manhunt for Sly. Summary A continuing theme of Minecraft Marriage is each couple wearing special Minecraft skins to show their team: in the first season: Rachel and SlyFox were Tera and Robin from Teen Titans and Cynthia and Immortal were Pikachu and Mudkip from Pokemon. Third season: Rachel and Sly as Tera and Robin again from Teen Titans still and and MittyMoxx Immortal as Bumblebee and Optimus Prime from Transformers. At the moment Sly is Iron Man, Mitty is The Black Widow, Immortal is Optimus Prime and Rachel is Iron Women (Which is ironic because sly and rachel got back together so they are like the Iron Couple or as the homies say Silver Couple). Griefing has played a popular part in the series and usually marks the end of a season (easpet season 4 which was when immortal finding slys and Rachel's house) . The couples do not outwardly compete, but often jokingly remark that their own fake marriage is better. Seasons Season One *1. Its A 2v2 Situation *2. Like A Good Neighbor *3. Immortals Wife Leaves him for a Poliwhirl *4. Amazing Cave=Happy Wife *5. Cave Adventure Time With My Wife *6. OMG OMG OMG!!! *7. The Funeral of a Dear One *8. Cynthia Evolves!!! *9. Friendly Enderman! *10. All Monsters go to heaven *11. Fresh Air Finally *12. Tnt at hand means trouble! *13. Season 1 Finale! Season Two *14. Welcome To Season 2! *15. You Cant Tame That Cat SLY!!! *16. MarthaFoxHound *17. Ogres Dont Care About Kitchens! *18. This Town Is Safe And Secure! *19. Rainy Day Makes Me Sad *20. My Wife Returns Hur Hur Hur *21. The Death of Some Love Ones *22. SlyFox raps For Bingos Funeral! *23. Immortals New Pet Season Three *24. The Sweet Return *25. The Couples that Die Together *26. Un-Employment for Robots *27. Nuestra Casa *28. Envy On The Coast *29. Home Decor *30. Like a Good Neighbor *31. In the Master Bed Room *32. The Final Details *33. My Wife Finds a Mystical Beast *34. My Son Has A Girls Name!! *35. The End of our first recording session *36. We Are Back! *37. Resources R Us *38. BROWIFE *39. REVENGE IS SWEET *40. Escape The Fate *41. A Critical Change! (Season Finale) Season Four *42. Wife Swap! *43. Music and Birds for my New Love! *44. Damn You Entity Cat! *45. Putting Our Friends Pet out of their misery! *46. I got a Girls Best Friend! *47. WE ARE BAAACCK! *48. The Minecraft Noah *49. The Goat named Doug *50. Flow-Rida and Carl Malone join the family *51. R.I.P Immortals and Rachels turtle *52. Omg guess what? WE ARE BACK! *53. Secret Love *54. How do we Tell them? *55. Let's Offend More People *56. Not a Printer *57. It's Really Close to Our House *58. He's Stuck *59. When Two Worlds Meet (Season Finale) Gallery McMarriage.jpg| First title card McMarriage2.jpg| Second title card McMarriage3.jpg| Current title card Trivia *There has been four seasons total adding up to 59 episodes. Each episode is about 10-20 minutes long, the longest episode being Season 4, Episode 10 which is 36 minutes long. (Only from Sly's point of view) *minecraft marriage is only slys pont of veiw *minecraft marriage is slys, Cupel-Craft is Rachels, Wiffy-craft is immortals, and Mr. and Mirs.craft is Mittys Category:Series Category:Slyfox Category:ImmortalHD